Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint apparatus, an imprint method, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint apparatus which forms an imprint material on a substrate using a mold has received attention as one of lithography apparatuses for mass-producing semiconductor devices or the like. The imprint apparatus includes a plurality of nozzles which discharge droplets of the imprint material toward the substrate. The imprint apparatus supplies the imprint material on the substrate by controlling discharge of the droplet from each nozzle in accordance with a map showing the arrangement on the substrate of the droplet which should be supplied on the substrate.
In the imprint apparatus, the volume of each droplet actually discharged from each nozzle may be different from an ideal volume (target volume) owing to a manufacturing variation in the nozzle or the like. In this case, the thickness of the imprint material after being formed using the mold may fall outside an allowable range. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-65624 proposes an imprint apparatus capable of individually adjusting the discharge amount of an imprint material discharged as a droplet from each nozzle.
The imprint apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-65624 controls the driving voltage of each nozzle individually so that the volume of each droplet discharged from each nozzle becomes an ideal volume. However, this may complicate a circuit arrangement for controlling each nozzle and control of each nozzle when supplying the imprint material on a substrate.